


[Podfic] Our Imperfect World

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Imprinting, Domestic Fluff, Download Available, First Time, M/M, Murder, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after his eighteenth birthday, Peter wakes up with a small, white scar on his finger. Most people are born with scars that match their soulmate's, or get one in their early childhood. Peter thought he just wasn't meant to have anybody. The sudden arrival of his soulmate (in Beacon Hills, no less) is just the beginning of his life's complications. After the fire at the Hale House, Peter's subsequent coma, and death, he comes back to life to find that his mate has developed a crippling case of agoraphobia. Will he learn to be the sort of person a scared young man could love, or will he remain a monster?</p><p>Podfic of taylorpotato's <i>Our Imperfect World</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Our Imperfect World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Imperfect World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328608) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/f4pqrg38d771xu3/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Our%20Imperfect%20World%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 01:17:01 | 176 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/04hx5ef7aw2ot9l/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Our%20Imperfect%20World%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 01:12:11 | 66 MB  
[MP3 with music](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rpi3nc6eodhidt5/%5Bpodfic%5D_Our_Imperfect_World.mp3) (mediafire) | 01:17:01 | 176 MB  
[MP3 without music](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dt8tzvsuqyd1vo0/%5Bpodfic%5D_Our_Imperfect_World_\(no_music\).mp3) (mediafire) | 01:12:11 | 66 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/our-imperfect-world)  
  
### Music

Colorblind - The Counting Crows  


**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adored this fic the first time I read it and just _had_ to record it. And considering the unacceptably small number of Steter podfics out there, this definitely won't be the last Steter fic I record ;)
> 
> Thanks to taylorpotato for blanket permission for podfic!
> 
> If you like this story, please make sure to go leave the author some feedback. ♥


End file.
